


Two Hearts

by Charms7116



Series: My Dark Crystal AU [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Durnazshar, Fanfiction, Gen, Short Story, SilSol - Freeform, SkekDurn, SoSu - Freeform, UngIm - Freeform, UrAzshar, thra, urSkek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charms7116/pseuds/Charms7116
Summary: This is one of my completed short stories taken in my Dark Crystal AU. It is taken shortly after the UrSkeks came to Thra, and Durnazshar and Taelion have just recently joined them. Durnazshar is not feeling 100 percent and goes visits UngIm, who during his examination finds one of  Durnazshar's odd 'Mutations'. (and yes, it is just that)It is less than two thousand words long.This story has also never been published anywhere else.
Series: My Dark Crystal AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889185





	Two Hearts

_**A Dark Crystal Fan Fiction** _

"Tell me what you have done to yourself this time. Durnazshar!" UngIm said with a deep sigh to the UrSkek youth "it is your arm?" as he had hurt it a couple of days ago.  
  
The youngest amongst them, and smaller and slighter than most of them, Durnazshar was not sickly, but, he was prone to periods of high emotion and tended to run a mild fever sometimes if he was excited or something, he was not the only one though  
who UngIm sometimes had to treat for minor ailments.  
  
"I was feeling a little off balance and was advised to come to see you" he replied, "and a little tired".  
  
"You're probably gotten something," he said, "you have not been here long enough to acclimatise unlike the rest of us, and you shouldn't even _be_ here!”  
  
"I know and please do not lecture me about it Master UngIm," he said "I am no longer your student, and I was technically old enough to leave school and considered an adult! I am here by my own choosing".  
  
UngIm sighed, he was right, he was technically an adult.  
  
He was here by his own choosing **, _just_** , an adult perhaps, but still technically an adult.  
  
"You **should** be at University!" he said "preparing yourself for your role in society! Not here, unable to get home!" he added it a little more softly, trying to calm his own anger and darker emotions, it had always been an issue for him, he was prone to fits of  
rage and arrogance.  
  
It was one of the reasons why he was here! On an alien world, exiled along with 17 others and two Youths who had ' _run-away_ ' that was the only way to describe their actions as they had not been exiled.  
  
UrSkek did not ' _run away'_ , not usually, but DurnAzshar and his equally as young friend Taelion had done just that!  
  
They had found their way here on their own looking for their exiled friend and mentor, SilSol the Musician, who was one of the 18, but, it appeared that the two youngsters had not taken into accord, that they _mightn't_ be able to get back! That they had  
effectively trapped themselves here along with the 18 Exiles.  
  
ZokZah and SoSu weren't very happy about them been here, but, for very different reasons.  
  
SoSu felt he had failed them all, especially the two innocents! And, ZokZah insisted that the presence of the two youths had thrown everything they had planned up to now into discord and out of Balance!  
  
He insisted the presence of the two youths, were like the proverbial wrench thrown into the cogs of the machine!  
  
He insisted that he could no longer predict with accuracy what could happen with the presence of the two innocents!  
  
But as SilSol had pointed out, the two of them were here and now, and there was really nothing they could really do about it, but stick to their original plan and _include_ the two youngsters.  
  
" _Our fate is also now theirs_ " he had finished, although, he felt wholly responsible and had said so and had taken responsibility for the two youngsters, seeing it had been _him_ the two youths had come looking for!  
  
"You wander too much Durnazshar," said UngIm "we cannot protect you properly if you do that! You haven't been here long enough to acclimatise to this world yet! This is not our world!”  
  
"It is now," said Durnazshar with a cough "and I wander because the rest of you find me _**too disruptive**_ at times!" he coughed again.  
  
"We’re not **supposed** to get sick!” said UngIm looking at him “you wander too much away from our protection and of the Castle and the Crystal!”  
  
“What are you afraid of? That the _vicious native Gelflings_ are going to attack me?” he asked then “most of them see us as Gods!! Which I wish they wouldn’t because we are _not_ Gods!” he sighed.  
  
“Show me your arm, it might have gotten an infection, it might be why you are feeling sick,” said UngIm.  
  
The youth held up his bandaged arm “it’s been hurting” he admitted, “ and I don’t know why you didn’t just _heal_ it!”  
  
“To teach you a lesson, the cut was deep,” said UngIm “ and I _can’t_ heal everything completely! I couldn’t heal Aughra completely, the Darkness within me, it is too strong, and it affects things”.  
  
Durnazshar sighed “ we all have that _Darkness_ inside, it’s why you all got exiled in the first place! It is not **_Darkness_** ; it is _individuality_! You all seem blind to that! It is the Balance of things! It’s what SoSu was trying to do all along!”  
  
“Not for us it isn’t!” he said, “ you don’t understand!” he unwrapped the wound and nodded “that looks clean, and no infection, so it is not why you are feeling ‘ _Off_ ’ it will heal on its own” he redid the dressing and rewrapped the arm “so it is not your arm,  
that is why it is hurting as it is healing, but seeing it is not your arm, is there any other injury you have not _told_ me about? You are running a slight fever, and your aura is erratic”.  
  
“No,” said DurnAzshar.  
  
“Then that means something else is wrong! We are not _supposed_ to get sick! And you are!” he said.  
  
“If we aren’t supposed to get sick then **_why_** are you a Healer then Master UngIm?” Durnazshar asked.  
  
“Fair point” he agreed, Durnazshar had always questioned things like that, he _wasn’t_ like the rest of them and never had been, he didn’t just look slightly different his mind seemed to work differently as well “, but you really do wander too much, away from  
the safety of the Castle _Youngling_ , and we cannot protect you when you do that”.  
  
“I’m no longer a child,” Durnazshar said “ and I for one do not consider this world a prison, I see it as **_freedom_** , like some of you seem too. I love this world! I can look at the stars and wonder what they hide, I can lay in the grass and just admire its beauty, I  
can get dirty!” he folded his arms and hands in a very UrSkek way.  
  
It showed that despite his somewhat less than normal looks that he **WAS** UrSkek!  
  
UngIm said, “ let me examine you”.  
  
He nodded and let him do so, the odd tails of light on his back settled flat, they weren’t a part of his robes they were actually part of him! And almost looked like wings, they even spread out and looked like wings occasionally! He also called them his ‘ _wings_ ’, and he didn’t really like others touching them as it was he moved them away.  
  
“I may need to examine those,” said UngIm “ and TekTih wonders why you even _have_ them!”  
  
Durnazshar said, “ my ‘ _wings_ ’ **_aren’t_ **the problem here!”  
  
“They’re not _wings_! We don’t **have** _wings_!” said UngIm.  
  
“I _do,_ ” said Durnazshar “ although admittingly I can’t fly with them to well but then I don’t really need to…”.  
  
“They’re an oddity,” said UngIm “but then…so are you”.  
  
He coughed and said, “ and _don’t_ I know it!”  
  
UngIm said, “ sounds to me you caught a bit of a chill, I need to examine your chest.”  
  
He nodded and let him do so “your chest seem fairly clear, but what’s this?”  
  
“What’s what?” he asked, coughing a little more.  
  
“ _Hmm_ , definitely a chill… like I said you wander too much! But do you realise you have a heart murmur or something? Might explain why you're prone to running fevers occasionally”.  
  
“No…but I’ve always had that odd heartbeat,” he said.  
  
UngIm said, “you _have_?”  
  
“Yes,” he said.  
  
“Very well,” said UngIm he made a few more examinations, “well you definitely have a chill, I’ll make you a tonic for it, but” his eyes widened as he suddenly realised something “Oh my….who _else_ knows about this?”  
  
“Knows about what?” Durnazshar asked.  
  
“That isn’t a heart murmur,” he said.  
  
“It isn’t?”  
  
“No!” he made a couple of gestures “how can this be?”  
  
“Master UngIm you are making me nervous….what is it?”  
  
UngIm said “It appears that even you don’t know! How can you _not_ know!” he looked a little distressed at that.  
  
“Master UngIm? Am I alright?”  
  
UngIm looked at his notes and said, “it must be a _mutation_ or _something_!” he made a couple of gestures and said, “definitely two!”  
  
“Two what?” DurnAzshar asked.  
  
UngIm looked at him and said, “ you have two hearts DurnAzshar!”  
  
DurnAzshar looked down at himself “ _seriously_? Two?” he asked.  
  
UngIm nodded “yes two…one on either side, which explains your double heart spiral, both it appears fully functional, and one is slightly smaller than the other, and slightly out of sync with one another! That isn’t a heart murmur! You have two hearts! How  
could you not know!”  
  
“Well you didn’t,” he said, “but your serious aren’t you? I _Have_ two hearts?”  
  
“Yes,” he said.  
  
“Oh, **_fantastic_**! Just what I _need_! Something _else_ to make me stand out! Like I don’t do that already!” he coughed and blew his nose, and UngIm smiling handed him something to blow his nose on.  
  
“Definitely a chill,” he said, “I’ll make you a tonic for that, and stay close to the Castle for a few days, also I’ll add something to the tonic to get that fever down, you wander too much… and as for that other thing, well you suffer enough grief  
for been ‘ _different_ ’ something we all have, so I won’t make you suffer anymore, we will keep _that_ between ourselves!” he shook his head “ although I still don’t understand why you are like that and how you did not know!”  
  
Durnazshar coughed and said, “Ok, I don’t know what to say!”  
  
“I also suggest you keep it to yourself as well!” UngIm said “this bodes more looking into at some point, but not right now we have too much else to do right now…” he paused “understand?”  
  
“Yes,” he said.  
  
“And no…you are not a child anymore Durnazshar, but I fear that you may have doomed yourself as well by coming here, this isn’t our world, and we will find our way home again one day, but for now we are trapped here…you right along with us” he went to  
his bench and quickly whipped up a tonic for him to take.  
  
He handed it to him “ drink this every night until your well and come see me in about a week”.  
  
“Thank you, Master UngIm,” said Durnazshar taking it.  
  
He nodded and let him out of his Chamber, and waited till he was gone and shook his head then he said, “poor child, you are definitely a _child of misfortune_ youngling, and like the others, I can no longer see how this will pan out for us all”.  
  
Sighing he put his notes aside and turned to leave his Chamber, there was much to do, and much work to be done for them to all have a hope of getting home one day!

**The End**  
  



End file.
